


Drabble Collection

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Androids, Blood, Break Up, Character Death, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Gen, Genderswap, Ghosts, Guns, Hospitalization, Infidelity, M/M, Nightmares, Nuclear Weapons, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I am writing to different one-sentence prompts I found on tumblr... I think it was writing world where you could find those prompts. The warnings are a not for all drabbles but for a few. So I added the pairing and warning for each drabble in the document itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** How long has it been since you last slept?  
 **Pairing:** gen, Nino-centric  
 **Warning:**  mentions of zombies

 

To say that Ohno was worried was an understatement. He was more than that. Nino looked just like one of those zombies he used to kill in his latest video game. Ohno was sure that this wasn’t healthy but even so, there was nothing he could do. Nino refused to tell what was wrong and said all was fine every time somebody asked him.

But he couldn't be. "How long has it been since you last slept?", he finally snapped and Nino blinked owlishly at him.

"I don't know what you mean. I sleep every night." Ohno snorted - a sound that was really unfamiliar coming from him - and got the attention of the others in the room.

"Leader what's wrong?", Aiba asked and skipped over to them.

"Nino isn't sleeping."

"I am!", Nino defended himself loudly and blushed when everyone looked at him. "I really do sleep. Don't worry Leader."

"But you don't look like it", Sho said now and everyone can tell that he is worried.

Nino looked uncomfortably from one man to the other and sighed deeply. "There isn't anything you have to be worried about. Trust me. It's just…" He didn't finish his sentence and Jun snorted.

"He is just being a brat like usual. Ignore him. He just plays his damn video games all night. Even if we say he shouldn't."

At that Nino just blanched and let out a huff before he tried to say something.

"He is not!", Ohno quickly denies. "He would talk all day about it if he is playing all night and he doesn't. In fact, he didn't even tell us if he finished his last games with all those zombies."

Nino whitened and Jun quirks an eyebrow before he starts to laugh. "You didn't, did you? You and your fear with horror movies. Were you too scared to sleep?", he mocked and Nino's colour changed once again.

"Shut up, Matsumoto!" But Jun just continued to laugh and now Aiba was laughing too. He wanted to vanish in this moment.

Ohno blinked with understanding now and smiled endearingly. "You can sleep with me… Then nothing bad will happen, right?", he said and patted his shoulder twice before going to get some coffee. Perhaps being scared wasn't so bad at all, Nino thought.

 

 **Prompt:** I know that I want to do it I just don’t know how to get there.  
 **Pairing:** Sakumoto  
 **Warning:**  none

 

“Are you sure?” Nino asked Jun as they lounged in the Green Room and the younger was fretting over his phone. They were alone and Nino was playing one of his games till now before he remembered Ohno telling him to talk to Jun about his plans to marry Sho when they were in Hawaii for their anniversary.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“Because you haven’t talked to Sho about that yet, and as far as I know Sho still denies that you two are together if he is asked by anyone apart from us. In contrary to you. So why do you think that he will say yes when you talk to him about marrying?”

Nino finally put down his game when Jun frowned and bit his bottom lip deep in thought.

“I want to marry him,” he finally said slowly and Nino nodded. That he knew and that was completely fine if someone asked him. They were good to each other. Nino just didn’t know how Jun wanted to achieve that if Sho was still so shy about their relationship.

“I will find a solution. I know that I want to do it I just don’t know how to get there, yet. It would be perfect if we can do it while in Hawaii, though.”

“So I would say that it would be the best if you asked him before we go there.”

Jun frowned but nodded after a moment. Nino was right of course. But he wasn’t almost sure that Sho would deny him his wish if he asked in advance it would be easier to just kidnap him to a marriage site and then look at what would come to him.

“Jun?”

“I will. I promise,” he said with a smile and Nino nodded.

“We will be your best men of course. So don’t worry. It will be okay.”

 

 **Prompt:** Sirens interrupted his thoughts.  
 **Pairing:** OhnoxNinoxJun, plays in the Fallout-Universe  
 **Warning:** mention of bombing, threesome

 

Ohno sat in his dressing room for the drama and thought about the things he and Jun would do to their lover this weekend when they finally had free time. He couldn’t wait since drama filming and movie filming on top of their usual shows were just killing him and Jun of course. The only bright thing about it all was that Nino had a lot of free time and so he was able to come to either of them when he was free and bored.

So at least they both got to see Nino if not each other. But it wasn’t enough. For neither of them. Nino missed the quiet times with them and the cuddles they poured on him normally when they were all together. Nino needed bodily contact to be sure that he was loved by his friends.

And of course, Ohno and Jun loved their little brat. But in the last few days, it got harder to not just sleep with the younger in his arms or watching him play a game on his console. It must have been really frustrating for Nino to be with them at the moment.

And this weekend would be his birthday. So they needed a big surprise for him to make him smile once again. Ohno knew that Jun planned a nice dinner for them all with one of Nino’s favourites dishes. Not hamburger steak since Nino had that just a few days prior and when they met wit the others they would treat Nino to such a dish but spaghetti with meatballs which was a favourite dish from Jun for Nino.   
They bought presents for their lover, of course, a few special games and limited edition packs of some of his favourite figures and then the night would hopefully get hot for them all. Ohno would love to worship Nino’s body and make him beg for his release and both of his lovers and he was sure that Jun would like that too. They both loved when Nino begged them to let him come.

Sirens interrupted his thoughts and sprang up when people outside started running. His manager appeared in front of him and shoved him to the door. “You have to get out Ohno-san. It seemed there will be a bombing really soon.”

“What?” he asked shocked and thought of his band members for a moment. He hoped all of them would be okay but he knew he couldn’t make sure as he was manhandled by his manager and brought out of the building where a few men waited for them and he was brought to a vault to make sure he was okay. He was worried about it all and didn’t understand even the half of what they told him as he was put into a chamber where the door closed and then he remembered not much but his thoughts of Nino and Jun.

 

 **Prompt:** You’re not going to shoot me.  
 **Pairing:** Ohmiya  
 **Warning:**  mention of guns

 

“You’re not going to shoot me,” Ohno mumbled as he looked the other in the eyes. He didn’t even blink as to not break their eye contact. Nino had the gun pointed at him and his index finger was curled around the trigger, his second hand helped to keep the hand that held the gun steady as it pointed right at his face without wavering.

Nino’s eyes were serious as he looked at the older man right across him. Ohno looked unperturbed mostly that he was at gunpoint and Nino wondered how the older could be so sure and calm at the prospect of being shot by him.

“How can you be so sure?” he asked in a low voice and the bastard across from him had the nerve to actually smirk at that question.

“Easy. Because I know you and you would never hurt any of us,” he answered and stepped a bit closer to him. Nino glared at the older and took a step back. Ohno walked closer to him and Nino realised that the wall was now right behind him so he couldn’t step back anymore without making himself a fool.

He decided to change tactic then and stepped even closer to Ohno. Their eyes were still locked and they looked serious at each other. Around them, there was almost complete silence and both stopped only when Ohno could feel the cold steel of the gun against his forehead.

Just as Nino was about to say something else the door opened and they heard a loud shout from Sho. Both looked left to where the older stood breathing fast.

“What the hell are you doing with that gun?!” he shrieked and Nino shrugged as he weighed it in his hand.

“Having fun?”

Jun snorted when he came into the room- probably alerted from Sho’s very unmanly shriek - and walked over to snatch the prop out of Nino’s hand and hit him over the head with it.

“Don’t play with that,” he scolded and hit Ohno when he heard the older man snickering with the gun they got for their last Shiyagare episode too. “And you don’t encourage him! You might give someone a heart attack like that.”

Both rolled their eyes and nodded. “Yes, Jun, sorry Jun”, they said in unison and apologised to Sho too after a look from Jun. That they weren’t allowed to have at least a bit of fun on their own!

 

 **Prompt:** Do you have an idea what you just did?  
 **Pairing:** Ohmiya  
 **Warning:** none

 

“NO!” Nino shouted but it was too late. Aiba already stepped on that damn pile of clothes he had in his living room and taken a few of them to probably clean up. Yes, it was annoying that there was a pile of clothes on his floor but that was what happened when you had an artist as a boyfriend who was stuck and somehow thought that making pictures with your clothing would bring him out of his down.

Really his boyfriend was quite strange he would agree to everybody who said that but this time he was happy that something seemed to help. Yesterday evening Ohno had looked so happy at this pile of clothes and asked Nino to keep it like that until he was able to get back to it this evening. And now Aiba - who promised to help Nino who couldn’t move because of a broken leg - just stepped on whatever Ohno had seen in that pile of clothes and probably destroyed it forever.

Nino could have wept if he wasn’t so horrified. He had promised Ohno to be careful about it, after all. Ohno seldom got mad but he was really depressed about not being able to create art that Nino was scared that Ohno would now hate him for destroying that one thing that had helped so far.

“Do you have an idea what you just did?!” he screeched at Aiba before taking a calming breath, reminding himself that Aiba didn’t know.

“Uhm sorry? But why are your clothes n the floor?” Aiba asked and Nino shrugged.

“Ohno did that,” he explained. “He was stuck on a painting and apparently that helped him to refocus and he asked me to keep it like that. And now you stepped on it and probably destroyed it,” he whined and Aiba carefully put the things he had in his hands back.

“I’m sorry, Nino”, he said sadly. “But I just wanted to help you. It’s not good to have so many things you can fall over on the floor you know?” he said and Nino shrugged. Yes, it was a hazard to get around it without falling flat on his face but it was all worth it if it helped Ohno.

Nino sighed and shook his head. “I will tell Ohno directly when he comes back, perhaps he won’t hate me,” he mumbled and Aiba nodded.

“He could never hate you. Now I’ll do the rest and you relax, okay?” Nino nodded and closed his eyes tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** That's the most sexiest thing I've ever heard.  
 **Pairing:** Aimiya  
 **Warning:** none

Aiba looked at the script in his hands and sighed when he let himself fall onto the sofa in their Green Room. He wished it was easier for him to learn his texts for the dramas and movies. But as it was he had a hard time to remember his lines. Especially if he had to learn all alone. Normally he managed to rope one of the other into helping him here but today he seemed to be the first one in here and as it was an hour more to go for their filming he would stay alone for a little while longer. Aiba didn’t know if any of the others had actually other things scheduled before filming or if they would arrive shortly before their recording of VS would begin.

He hoped for the former since if one of them arrived soon he could force them probably to run his lines with him. That would be such a great help and so much easier than to do it all alone! But as it was he began reading the lines out loud alone. He concentrated so much on what he was doing that he didn’t realise that the door opened and Nino entered the room. Nino actually had an interview scheduled right before this shoot for VS and was in a bit of bad mood. Interviews sometimes put him into that because of all the ridiculous questions some interviewer could come up with.

Of course, all asked absolutely privately and not used for the magazine print. As if Nino would tell them any private things! His private life was his and not up for some gossip if he could help it.

He wanted to complain the second he realised someone was in but then he saw that Aiba was concentrating on some script of his so he decided to keep still instead and sat down across from him. He listened to the murmurs coming from Aiba most of them remarkably unclear and smiled amusedly. Aiba was still cute like a little kid when he was concentrating like that and murmuring under his breath. It reminded him of their beginning when Aiba had the habit of reading everything he had to read for school or work out loud because - so Aiba explained once - it was easier to remember the things that way. In reality, it confused Aiba most of the times and it was annoying for all the others.

“Your calves are as smooth as a bamboos stick,” Aiba said suddenly the most clearly until now and Nino moved around. He thought Aiba was talking to him. But the frown on his forehead showed that he was still very much concentrated on the task he had in front of him. Nino chuckled lightly and let himself fall beside him to take the script out of his hand.

“That’s the most sexiest thing I’ve ever heard,” he said sarcastically and Aiba blushed beside him. “And besides it’s not calves but legs,” he corrected then and laughed at Aiba’s confused face. Yup, Aiba could be really cute. “Come here I’ll help you.”

 

**Prompt:** For once his sleep wasn't dreamless  
 **Pairing:** Matsumiya  
 **Warning:** android people

Jun hated sleeping. Sleeping was just for getting his energy bars up again as he had no other use for it. The dreams others spoke of so often? Jun had none of them. They weren’t necessary for someone like him his makers had explained when he once asked why people would talk about silly things that happened in their dreams.

Dreams, Jun thought, sounded fun and fantastic. He wished he could dream like so many others he met. Regardless what race most people, creatures or robots were. They all seemed to share that.

Okay, so not all dreamt. Jun knew that much. Some were like him. Dreams were unnecessary for them so nobody tried to implant the function to them. But most other androids didn’t need to sleep either. They would just change their power packs or sit down for a short while down to recharge. Some really new ones would even get their energy from eating and drinking, just like humans. Because it seemed more natural for humans.

Jun never really understood but he wished sometimes he could taste food. Ohno and Sakurai seemed to love food and its taste and Jun was curious as to what he would like or hate. Aiba seemed to hate some things and to love others. Food, Jun thought, was a very interesting concept. And even if he couldn’t taste it he was able to cook it at least. And it was interesting. He had to be careful with a number of spices and how long it would take to be eatable. It was a fun exercise even if it was kind of unnecessary for him. He couldn’t eat. He didn’t need to eat more specifically so why should he be able to cook?

Jun was sure his makers wouldn’t be happy if they knew that he loved cooking and dancing with his friends, and laughing. Jun loved to laugh and read. Two things that weren’t important either. But he was able to do it and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

Jun’s eyes wandered over to Nino. He was the fourth person he was kind of friends with. He never really knew if Nino was a friend for real since he never outright said so. Not like Aiba or Ohno did.

But he ate what he cooked and gifted him with glorious sparkling smiles. Jun liked his smiles the best and if he could choose what to dream of it was this. Nino’s smiles and the laughter he shared much too seldom.

“Hey Jun, do you want to see a magic trick before bed?” Nino asked one evening and Jun, eager to spend time with Nino, nodded. Of course, he would even love to, not that he said that out loud. Jun listened to Nino murmuring under his breath while showing him a card trick grinning happily when it succeeded.

“Here for you. As a keepsake,” Nino said brightly and gave Jun the six of hearts before kissing his cheek and saying good night. Jun took it carefully and put it this night under his cushion before going to sleep. For once his sleep wasn’t dreamless.

 

**Prompt:** Sometimes he wondered if he had made the right decision.  
 **Pairing:** Matsumiya, past Ohmiya  
 **Warning:** past break up, thoughts of cheating

Ohno looked at Nino with a bittersweet feeling in his chest. The younger man was curled up on Jun’s lap who grumbled that it was too hot for cuddling but stroke Nino's hair softly at the same time. Jun was good at pampering the small divert and stubborn enough to make sure that Nino was healthy. Jun often dragged Nino out for a walk and forced him to eat other - healthy - things than instant food. Nino looked good being spoiled like that.

But Ohno missed the time when Nino’s whole life seemed to concentrate on him. He missed Nino's clinginess and the cuddles they shared. But he wasn’t good enough for Nino, Ohno knew that. Nino wasn’t that happy with him when they were in a relationship. Nino loved him, yes. And they got along really well, better than well to be exact. But they were too similar.

Ohno and Nino were close right from the beginning and when they started being in a band, they were confused with being in the spotlight all the time and it was easy to find comfort in each other. But it wasn’t right.

Ohno sighed when he remembered how bored they both grew with their relationship and each other. There was no excitement between them at all. Ohno then had begun to think about cheating on his boyfriend. He had realised he often thought about others - women and men that were different from Nino.

He still loved Nino but the fierce love they shared when they got together and the comfortable love they shared afterwards had vanished almost completely. It hurt. He didn’t want to hate Nino sometime in the future or break the smaller man because he hurt him too much with his doings. So he did the only thing he could think off back then.

Ohno broke up with Nino. He did it because he knew it would hurt Nino but he also knew it was for the best. There were other, better people for the younger man, Ohno was sure of it. And there were other people for him as well. Ohno knew he was kind of selfish when he told Nino they should stop dating and start seeing others but he couldn’t keep it up.

The time after that break-up was hard. Nino wasn't able to be close to him for weeks and months because he was so hurt. Ohno knew Nino cried a lot. But he also knew it was mostly because he wasn’t used to being alone and because he realised Ohno was right with his choice. It hurt the most when one realised that their relationship had no future anymore regardless of what they did.

Jun was there for the smaller man. He talked reason into him and slowly but surely Ohno watched as feelings of love bloomed between them. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right decision when he broke up, but deep inside he knew he had.

 

**Prompt:** They don't think I am good enough to do this on my own.  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Warning:** none (or does Sho's cooking need a warning tag? ;))

Sho was frustrated. He had invited the rest of his band members for a dinner at his new apartment. He got everything to make a nice tasting meal and he even asked his mother to help him trying everything out. He was sure he could do it.

But sadly the others seemed not to think so. They didn't think he was good enough to do this on his own, it seemed.

“I can bring some food from the restaurant I visited last time. It was really delicious,” Aiba said when he had told them about the invitation and Sho frowned a little.

“I invited you for dinner. I will cook for us all. You don’t have to bring anything,” he mumbled with a pout and Aiba looked at least a bit apologetic at those words.

“Okay,” he mumbled and Nino poked Ohno into the stomach.

“We should eat before we go to Sho,” he mumbled and Ohno patted his head.

“Sho’s cooking is probably delicious,” Ohno said and Sho grinned a bit. At least their leader believed in him. “Even if it is really unique,” he added and Sho’s face fell a bit at that. He wanted to make sure to make something everyone would like and he made sure to prepare things all of them loved. He was really sure that he could do it!

“Sho, I could come over earlier,” Jun said and grinned a bit. “I have a shooting in the afternoon and then I’m free. It is easier than travelling home and back to you,” he added and Sho rolled his eyes. He knew that Jun had nothing scheduled for the afternoon. It was true that he had work tomorrow, but only in the morning, and besides, they all knew that Jun preferred to change clothes before a meeting. Even if it was just a little gathering of friends.

“No need. I can do this alone. I practised. I promise it will be delicious when you arrive. I can do it!” he said louder than necessary perhaps but it was frustrating and hurtful that everyone thought he would make food they weren’t able to eat at all.

The four exchanged looks. They, of course, realised the hurt tone in Sho’s voice and felt bad for hurting his feelings.

“Okay, we are sorry. We will come and try it,” Aiba and Jun said while Ohno nodded. Nino smirked and pointed at Sho with a bright grin.

“But if it is awful you have to order the food we want. And I will order the most expensive item on the menu then,” he warned and Sho rolled his eyes.

“You don’t even like expensive food!”

“Yeah, but Oh-chan can eat it and if you pay, you have to suffer because you put us through a life threatening meal,” he explained and Sho rolled his eyes while he chuckled a little.

 

**Prompt:** You promised me something, didn't you?  
 **Pairing:** Sakuraiba  
 **Warning:** none

Sho snatched the DS out of Nino’s hands and sat down across from him.

“Hey!” Nino shouted and sat up to glare at the older one who carefully closed the DS and put it down on the table between them.

“You promised me something, didn’t you? Or did you already forget?” Sho asked and Nino sighed a bit.

“What? Do you want to do that now?” Nino groaned and Sho looked begging at him.

“You promised. Come on. Don’t be a spoilsport. You can play later. I really, really need your help. I don’t know what I should do,” Sho whined and Nino rubbed his face before giving up arguing and sat up fully.

“Okay, okay. But let’s be quick. Or the others will arrive before we finish,” Nino threatened and Sho paled at that Nino got up and changed to a chair next to Sho's to open Sho’s bag to look for the list and schedule, he knew was in there. He grinned and looked it over curiously. He really wanted to know what Sho planned for Aiba’s birthday.

He looked disbelievingly at Sho and moved his hand with the paper in it. “You are not serious right?” he asked and Sho looked innocently at him.

“Why? I think it would be perfect. We are looking at animals then have a meal - of course, fried chicken - and then we’ll go home and have some fun together.” Nino laughed and shook his head at that seriousness.

“You are so lost without help. First of all: Aiba cries when he sees animals in cages, second you won’t be able to get him out of a zoo or something like that in an hour, third why do you plan what to do with him once you arrive home? That is really too much information, even for me, and besides where is the fun? The spontaneity?” he asked and Sho shrugged.

“I thought it would be good to be prepared,” he said meekly and Nino rolled his eyes before tearing the paper into little pieces, ignoring Sho's protest as he did so.

“What are you doing?” Sho whined and Nino sighed.

“You are not doing any of this. Listen to me. Aiba would probably love everything you do. And to be honest, I don’t think a date outside would be that good. Not at something like the zoo at least. Take him shopping if you want to be outside. Aiba likes shopping and getting others to try the things he chooses. When you get hungry, go to eat anywhere that is nearby and make sure to be at home around six or seven and then have a cake ready and let Aiba decide what he wants to do with you. That would be much better, trust me,” Nino explained and Sho nodded after a while of being deeply in thought.

“Okay. If you say so,” he said disappointed and Nino snatched his DS back before carefully hiding the rest of the paper inside his bag. He was sure Aiba would like his plan that much more.

"And no more schedule planning!" he added as an afterthought grinning when Sho pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Think about me once in a while, will you?  
 **Pairing:** Ohmiya  
 **Warning:** character death

“Be a darling and bring your grandfather his tea,” Nino heard his daughter Mariko telling his grandson Koutarou and he smiled a little from his seat on the comfortable armchair and grinned when the little boy walked into the living room. Koutarou held the tray with the warm cups and the pot of tea carefully in his hands and huffed when he finally settled them down on the little table beside his seat. Nino could see how proud the boy was that he didn’t spill anything.

“Thank you Kou-kun,” he said and took the cup to take a sip. It wasn’t as hot as he would have liked but it was a drinkable temperature so it was okay.

“Mum says dinner will be ready in a few,” Koutarou explained and Nino nodded.

“Sounds good. Is everything good at school?” he asked and leant back ready to listen to his grandson talking about all the things that happened at school. Nino liked listening to the meaningless chatter of the boy, it calmed down his thoughts and stopped his painful memories of Ohno at least for a bit.

He hasn’t seen Ohno for around ten years now. Ohno didn’t really die a young age but at seventy it seemed like that. Especially with how hard it hit him when Ohno died after they thought to have finally won over his severe illness. Nino would never forget Ohno’s words shortly before he died: “Think about me once in a while, will you?”

He missed his lover these days more than in the past and hated that he had to live alone for so long now. Ohno had promised him to never leave him alone after all.

In a way he didn’t he had Mariko their beloved adopted daughter and now, of course, his grandson. It was good as it was for but it was also not enough at the same time. Ohno never had the chance to meet Koutarou and that thought hurt so much.

“Lunch is ready,” his daughter called and Kou-kun was beside him in an instant to help him standing so that they could go over to the kitchen. Age has finally caught up with him and Nino was sure he looked much older than his eighty years. But probably he just looked as most of the people in his age.

“Thanks, Kou-kun,” he said amused when he sat down and thanked his daughter for the meal before beginning to eat. It didn’t really taste like anything. Not because Mariko couldn’t cook but because his stomach couldn’t handle many spices anymore. He had had a weak stomach since forever and it only got worse the older he got. They ate in silence and while Mariko cleaned up and Kou-kun went to do his homework Nino stood up slowly. His back hurt a lot.

“I will go to bed and take a nap,” Nino explained when Mariko looked at him a bit alarmed and smiled for a moment to calm her. “And I will be able to find my room alone, thank you,” he added and left slowly to climb the few stairs to his and formerly Ohno’s bedroom to lie down in their bed and closed his eyes. He was tired, more than usually even.

“I missed you,” Nino whispered when he recognised the person in front of him and Ohno smiled when he turned around.

“I’m sorry that I went ahead. Come on.” Ohno took Nino’s hand and finally, Nino felt really complete once again.

 

 **Prompt:** There was a bandage wrapped tightly around his hand.  
 **Pairing:** Matsumiya  
 **Warning:** blood, medicines

“Fuck! It hurts,” Jun swore when he moved his hand and frowned deeply while he looked at the deep cut in his hand.

He hasn’t been careful enough and somehow managed to cut his hand with a knife while he was doing his segment for their newest Shiyagare episode. He was fighting with Kamenashi to be the winner in a fantastic cooking battle where it was important to look reckless and doing great movements while preparing the meal.

Of course, he didn’t take enough care and cut himself deeply with that damn knife when he tried to fillet the fish they should serve later.

“CUT!” he heard the director yell and the staff rushing to him to check on the cut. It bled more than seemed healthy to Jun and he wanted it to just stop. “We have to get this checked by a doctor. Come on, Matsumoto-san,” the director ushered him to a waiting company car while he could faintly hear the other staff apologising to their guest and the instructor.

There was a bandage wrapped tightly around his hand, Nino observed the moment he entered their shared flat and saw Jun lying on the sofa sleeping deeply. He frowned and saw a few tablets and a half drunk glass of water on the table beside it and concluded that Jun took a painkiller or something that knocked him out. Jun was always bad with medicines and mostly fell asleep shortly after taking them. It was adorable most of the time.

He rubbed his head and sighed. He wanted to know what happened but he also didn’t want to wake Jun up because every sleep they managed to get was precious. He sighed again and went to the kitchen to get himself a drink and checked his fridge for something easy to prepare for dinner for him and Jun. He would wake him up in time for that and then make sure that Jun told him exactly what he wanted to know, he decided grimly and began with their food.

After dinner, they laid in bed together and Nino played with Jun’s hair. “You should be more careful the next time, promise?” Nino mumbled and Jun nodded.

“Promise. And I didn’t do it on purpose,” he added and Nino rolled his eyes.

“Don’t care. If that happens again I’ll ban you from using knives ever again. Take another pain killer and then sleep,” he added when Jun winced when he moved his hurt hand. Jun sighed but did as he was told and fell asleep with a kiss to Nino’s forehead. He really didn’t want to scare Nino like that and he promised himself to make sure to never hurt himself again like that in the future.

 

 **Prompt:** He took his hand.  
 **Pairing:** gen, Sakuraiba if you squint  
 **Warning:** none

“Are you ready?”

“No?” Sho answered with a whine and Aiba laughed out loud. Sho looked at his side to the other man. Aiba was slightly tanned and looked so carefree. He really wished he could be as carefree as Aiba was. But Sho just couldn’t do it. Not alone at least.

“It will be fun,” Aiba promised and Sho squeaked when Aiba moved to look down.

“I don’t think so,” he mumbled and closed his eyes even more tightly. He didn’t want to look down. He really didn’t want to see how high up they were.

The stage moved when the others stepped on and Sho looked around. Oh, why the hell did he have to stay in between Jun and Aiba? He would die. At least Nino looked slightly pale as well. At least one has the same resentment against moving things that high up in the air.

“Ready?” Jun shouted and flashed a sign to the staff below them to finally lift the stage up.

Sho screamed loudly when they were lifted and heard Aiba laughing beside him again.

“Look, look Sho-chan all the lights. It will be even more beautiful with all our fans down there.” He took his hand and tugged him slightly forward so that he would open his eyes and look down as well.

So okay, they still were too high up after all but at the same time, it really looked beautiful. Sho just didn’t know how they all expected him to rap and sing on this thing without throwing up.

 

 **Prompt:** I promised I would protect her and I didn't.  
 **Pairing:** Matsumiya  
 **Warning:** none

Nino sat on his sofa crying. It hurt Jun to see his small lover like that. Jun wished he could help Nino but he knew that he couldn’t, not really at least.

Jun sat beside Nino and collected him into his arms to hold him tight. When that didn’t seem enough Jun pulled Nino on his lap and swayed them a bit.

“I promised, I would protect her and I didn’t,” Nino cried against his shoulder and Jun hushed him slightly.

“It’s not your fault,” he mumbled and Nino sniffed a little.

“I didn’t look after her enough. I wasn’t careful enough. It is all my fault she got hurt.”

“That’s not true,” Jun chided softly and kissed his head. “You are not at fault that she got hurt. You couldn’t know she would jump up right the moment your back was turned. It could have happened to me as well.” Jun sighed when Nino didn’t calm down and took his face into his hands to kiss him square on the lips. That got him Nino’s attention.

The other was looking at him wide-eyed and for the first time in what felt like hours, Nino had stopped crying. Jun rubbed the red spots under Nino’s eyes and smiled as there was a soft meowing sound.

“She is good, silly. Yes, one of her paws is burnt a little because she jumped on the oven when you just turned off. But she won’t do it again. Look she is so worried right now because you are crying and not paying any attention to her. She hates it when you are sad,” Jun explained and carefully lifted the little kitten up and put her into Nino’s lap who immediately cooed and hugged her close.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t pay enough attention and you got hurt. Please don’t hate me,” he begged and Jun rolled his eyes amused at how Nino’s eyes lit up when the little kitten rubbed her head against his hand while purring and licked the small fingers. All was well again.

 

 **Prompt:** He had 17 missed calls and ten new voicemails.  
 **Pairing:** Ohmiya  
 **Warning:** none

Nino groaned when he got to a place where he could charge his phone and then blinked when the bright light hit him in the eyes. What the hell? He had seventeen missed calls and ten new voicemails?!

He panicked - imagine for a moment all the worst scenarios that could have happened - when he opened the first (or the last if you think about the order they arrived) message that arrived and put the phone to his ear.

“Niiiinooo~~~ Why aren’t you picking up? Did I do something wrong? I want to hear your voice… Oh, yes, I was listening to your voice. It is nice. But you could say more right? Just Ninomiya Kazunari. Every time I got to your voice mail. Niiinooomiyyaaa Kazunaaarii. I like that name. It’s cute. Just like its owner. Ninomiya Kazunari. Ninomiya Kazunari…”

“Oh my God,” Nino mumbled and then giggled helplessly as he listened to the sounds of giggling and helpless flailing on his phone.

One message was even more ridiculous than the one before. What the hell? Oh-chan? Nino thought and shook his head. He was really happy to have had work longer than usually and wasn’t able to go with the others for a drink. So he didn’t have to deal with this overly drunk Ohno.

Still, in a good mood, Nino shook his head and headed for the bathroom to prepare a few painkillers and to put a big bottle of water into his bag before getting to sleep. He probably had to nurse some people back to working mood in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt** : When you wake up things will be better.  
 **Pairing** : Aimiya  
 **Warnings** : hospital, mention of collapsed lungs

Everything hurt. Aiba groaned and closed his eyes while he massaged his upper body. Breathing hurt so much and it seemed as if his breaths got shorter and shorter and more painful the more he tried to just get some air into his lungs.

Why was breathing so hard and difficult right now? He used to have no problems at all. Aiba had thought himself as a professional at breathing at least. He had never been short of breath like the others but since his lung collapsed it was so hard to just keep breathing.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his own and blinked when he realised that Nino was beside him. The younger boy was crying openly and that was something Aiba wasn’t used to. And it made his heart hurt even more. He lifted his hand to wipe away those tears when Nino took it in his own to place a kiss on its knuckles.

“How are you feeling?” he asked and tried to smile brightly. But for Aiba, it was so easy to look through his mask. Nino had no great poker face when it came to his friends.

“Hurt,” he croaked and Nino looked so overly worried. Aiba looked at a nurse who entered as if summoned by his words to check his vitals.

“I will give you something against the pain,” she explained and Aiba nodded. “It will make you sleepy, though. So don’t be alarmed.”

Aiba’s eyes widened and Nino squeezed his hand. Aiba wanted to stay awake to spend more time with Nino or the others. They were all so busy so it was so seldom that they could visit him in the hospital.

“Calm down, dummy,” Nino chided and pinched him a bit. “When you wake up you will feel better and we have a free day tomorrow. We will all come visiting you so you need to sleep now and when you wake up things will be better,” he promised and watched as Aiba’s eyes closed slowly.

 

 **Prompt** : I can see it in your eyes  
 **Pairing** : Ohmiya  
 **Warnings** : jealousy

“You are mad,” Ohno observed and Nino scoffed a little.

“No, I am not.”

“You are. I just don’t know why. Why are you mad?” Ohno repeated and Nino rolled his eyes.

“I am not mad, Oh-chan. Why the hell do you think that?”

“I can see it in your eyes. When you are hurt or mad or happy or anything I can see it in your eyes.”

Nino blushed and looked down. Why was he so easy to see through? At least for Ohno? And he was so silly for being mad at the older, to begin with. He wasn’t even that mad. He was more jealous than mad to be completely honest but he would never be able to tell Ohno that.

“Oh, is it because of the show?” Ohno asked and grinned. “You know, that it was only a game right? I only ever love you so no need to be jealous,” Ohno grinned and Nino hit the older one - hard.

“I am NOT jealous,” he denied but let Ohno tug him close to him and into an embrace.

“Of course you aren’t,” Ohno agreed and put their faces close to each other. Ohno rubbed his nose with Nino’s which put a little smile onto Nino’s face before placing little, wet kisses all over Nino’s face.

“You are my one and only love!” he declared loudly and Nino giggled while holding his mouth close.

“You are such an idiot.”

 

 **Prompt** : Is that real?  
 **Pairing** : gen  
 **Warnings** : none

Nino looked up and around. He was confused, very confused. He was sure he had fallen asleep in the Green Room or in the car. He doesn’t really remember. He knew they had to move from one spot to the other for filming. But if he fell asleep in the Green Room or just a few seconds later in the car; he really didn’t remember. He only knew that Aiba had carried him because he had been so deadly tired.

“Is that real?” he asked and extended his hand to poke at a big purple flower. The others around him were laughing at him or in Jun’s case rolling his eyes.

“Of course not. It’s just plastic,” he mumbled and Nino nodded in understanding.

That made sense if he was honest. He just felt so sluggish and was confused for a moment what was decoration and what was real.

Why did they have to make so realistic looking flowers and plants anyway? The flower looked nice and sparkled and he was sure that he could even smell something fruity.

“Are you sure?” he asked again and for the first time realised that Aiba still had his arms around his waist to keep him from falling over.

“Yes. Now Nino, please be so kind and change clothes so that filming can begin, please?” Jun asked. They woke Nino up around ten minutes ago and since then Nino was just looking around wide-eyed. One would think Nino was a bit broken right now. But yeah, Jun knew it was just because of the strong flu medication he got. Nino always reacted a bit funny after that. Like he was on drugs. So he couldn’t be that mad at the slightly older man.

Ohno grinned amusedly when he came from the direction of the changing room and tugged at Nino’s hand. “Come on, I’ll help you and Sho will get you some coffee to wake up. You gave Jun enough trauma for one day,” he explained still clearly amused and Nino giggled.

“It looks like a wonderland,” Nino mused and Ohno hummed.

“Yup, and this is the last time we bring you right to the shooting side and not to a normal room. Come on little imp, filming begins in ten.”

 

 **Prompt** : A bag hit his jaw.  
 **Pairing** : none   
**Warnings** : crossdressing

Nino hated Christmas shopping. He hated all kinds of shopping that he had to do outside of his home but Christmas shopping was the worst. Originally, he would have already all the presents for his meagre amount of friends. But this year Jun’s present didn’t arrive in time. And even if Sho and Aiba would pout but ultimately be okay with that explanation Jun wouldn’t stand for such a thing and so here he was. Trying to find the perfect gift for one of his so-called best friends.

The city was full and the malls were even fuller and yet Nino didn’t have a choice but to go there to get what he was looking for. Not that he had a plan for what to buy Jun, though.

Clothes weren’t possible because Jun had a very special taste and Nino always had problems with getting it right. It wasn’t something he would wear - and they were too expensive for him anyway - it was nice to make fun of it sometimes. But he did that on Jun’s last birthday already and twice in a year would be too much even for Nino. Books were a good present for Jun, too, but he already had all the new novels he was interested in and Nino was too lazy to read the reviews of others to find something Jun would like. So that was an out as well.

Nino groaned and wished Jun was the video-game type. For this, he would know a tonne of games Jun just had to try. Nino sighed and shook his head. He needed to think and fast. A coupon was out of the discussion because Jun didn’t like that kind of thing so much. And Nino knew Sho already got him a coupon for a cooking course. Something Jun would love to do, Nino was sure of that. But two of those for the same occasion was kind of a no-go. He really hated Sho right now for that. And the damn online company. Come on, he paid a lot of money for them to deliver that special wristwatch he was sure Jun would love. Oh well, Jun would get that for his birthday next year and Nino would kill him if Jun thought it was out of date by then.

“Ouch,” he mumbled when suddenly a bag hit his jaw and put a hand on the painful spot.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, really, I’m sorry. Did it hurt?” a woman with a curious deep voice asked and Nino blinked a bit when he looked at that round face framed by long brownish hair. She looked cute.

“Uhm, no… Everything is alright. Not your fault. It’s so full today,” Nino mumbled.

“Yup, but I’m sorry, really. I didn’t want to hit you,” she apologised again and glared at a man who walked away. Nino hid a grin when he realised that she meant to hit someone after all.

“May I invite you for a coffee as an apology?” she asked then and Nino shrugged. Oh well, he would think about a present later. A CD sounded nice after all. But of course, he wouldn’t let go of that opportunity of getting to know this person.

“Gladly.”

 

 **Prompt** : Her tone was quiet, but it did nothing to soften her harsh words.  
 **Pairing** : none   
**Warnings** : breaking up, hinting of infidelity

“You were too boring. So, of course, I would go to find another person who would love me like he means it and has enough money to give me what I want. Did you really think I could love you? How idiotic. Your money was nice though,” she said and Nino stiffened a bit.

“What?” he asked and looked at her. Her tone was quiet but did nothing to soften her harsh words.

“You heard me,” she said and Nino shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. He really thought she loved him like he did. Yes, he did have little time, but it was because of work. Being an idol didn’t give you exactly much free time and he explained that to her from the beginning. She told him that was okay. He snorted at that memory.

Yeah, of course, it was. That way she probably didn’t have to worry about him catching her too early.

He felt so dumb. “Okay… Get out,” he said and glared at her when she huffed and mumbled something about him regretting it. He probably would see some nasty rumours coming up soon. He rubbed his face and tried hard not to cry.

He sniffed a little when he took hold of his phone to call the first name he could think of. Jun would probably yell a bit at him but then he would come over to cuddle with him and make everything okay once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh no! We reached the halfway point XD Comments are appreciated as always of course and I hoped you had fun reading those drabbles.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: You left.   
Pairing: open  
Warning: mentioned character death, suicidal thoughts

“You left,” Nino cried in the darkness and stiffened when he felt arms around him. They did nothing to warm him or to fill the emptiness he felt deep inside.   
He curled up into himself, even more, when he felt the hot tears running down his cold cheeks. “You just left. Even if you promised to stay,” he repeated and cried harder.   
He wished he could hate the other for leaving him. But he couldn’t he loved him so much more.   
“I hate you. I really hate you. Just leaving like that. Without a word without anything you know?” He rubbed his face and hid it behind his knees.  
“And I do. I really do. Why did you do it? Why… Why couldn’t you just wake up when they put off the machines?” Nino asked even if he knew it was futile. Nobody was there to answer him and he knew that they had done what the other would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted to have that kind of life lying in that damn bed and having people crying over him for years. He knew his parents had done the right thing. That was why he wasn’t mad at them. He was just so sad.  
“I wished you could come back. Or that I could join you. But I can’t,” he mumbled and frowned. He had tried. Yes, of course, he had. But all the tablets and sharp things seemed to just disappear when he tried to use them so he had given up after a while. Nino sighed and leant back. Again he heard the soft whispers of the wind and when he imagined being able to hear the voice of his now dead boyfriend to encourage him it was only his own damn problem. It helped to think that he wasn’t all alone even now. Even if he was still mad at the other for leaving just like that.

 

Prompt: I wish I could be like you.  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Warning: none

“I wish I could be like you,” Nino pouted when he sat down beside Ohno and Ohno looked surprised at the young boy beside him.  
“Oh do you now?” he asked and pushed his long hair out of his face. Nino nodded and pouted when Ohno chuckled a bit. “Why ever that?” he asked when he had calmed down once more and Nino shrugged.  
“You are good at dancing and acting. You have the greatest parents who dote on you and you don’t care what others think of you,” he counted down on his fingers and Ohno hid an amused laugh behind his hands. Nino was cute.   
“You are good at everything you try. You can draw so well and all people speak about you in awe. Even the older say you are so great at everything. I’m just scrawny and don’t even know why I am here in the first place.”  
“I don’t either. I’m just here because I like to dance and act for the moment. I don’t know if I want to stay here, though. I get homesick so easily,” Ohno said and then carefully pulled Nino into an embrace. Nino looked so small beside him and as far as Ohno knew it was Nino’s first time to be away from home.  
“And I am not good at everything. I have a hard time reading and writing. I decided not to finish school. So I am in no way any role model,” he said and Nino squinted up at him not really believing him.   
“Also, your mother loves you. She is always worried about you. I can see that. So there is no need to be like me. I like Nino the best as he is now.”  
“Really?” Nino asked doubtfully but Ohno could see the hopeful light in his eyes and nodded.   
“Of course. This Nino is the best. I like the Nino that is bratty but also lonely sometimes. And of course, the Nino who loves cuddles is great too,” Ohno said and chuckled when Nino’s eyes shone happily.  
“So Nino shouldn’t ever change, promise?”  
“Okay. Thanks, Oh-chan,” Nino said happily and Ohno smiled when the small boy jumped up to join his other friends who were teaming up on another junior. Yes, this Nino was the cutest of all.

 

Prompt: It's going to get very loud in here.  
Pairing: Matsumiya  
Warning: mentions of sex

“They are so annoying!” Nino shouted and hit the wall beside him again. The inhabitants of the room next to his and Jun’s decided to have a party. Yes, that was very common here in the dorms but it was annoying as hell if the people right beside you were having such a loud party going on while you were trying to enjoy a calm evening playing your favourite games you had neglected for so long already.  
Nino had had so many deadlines the last few weeks that he had almost no time to sleep so gaming wasn’t even in question during that time.   
Yes, he knew almost all of them had it bad for the last weeks. Exams coming up and all those things. It was the same for the whole university and today was the last day of those exams. So yeah, he could understand that today was a perfect time for a party, but why at his neighbours? They could have done it on the other side of the house!  
“What are you shouting about?” Jun asked and Nino glared at his roommate the other had been at that party until now. They had invited Nino as well, of course. But he hadn’t wanted to go and he had hoped Jun would have stayed in, too. But of course, Jun had to go to that damn party. Even if only out of politeness.   
“I’m sure I could call the police because of noise disturbance,” Nino grumbled to himself and Jun chuckled as he came closer and sat down beside him.   
“Yup, and get yourself on the blacklist of about everyone at the university,” he agreed and Nino looked at him with a pout.  
“I can’t even concentrate on the games. Because of the noise. And headphones don’t work,” he continued to whine and Jun just laughed before tugging him to his feet.   
“Come with me,” he ordered and brought him to his room. Here the music was quieter but he could still hear it.   
“And it’s good that it is so loud. So they won’t be able to hear us, don’t you think so? Because it is going to get very loud in here,” Jun whispered in his ear and before Nino could react he was thrown on Jun’s bed. His eyes widened as he realised what Jun wanted to do and a smirk appeared his lips. Yes, for that they didn’t have time the last weeks as well. But this kind of noise he liked after all.

 

Prompt: Put the knife down.  
Pairing: gen  
Warning: none

There was a crashing from the direction of the kitchen and Ohno and Nino shared a look before Nino flinched when there was another loud crash in the kitchen. He felt pity for Jun, he really did. But the younger brought that upon himself when he said he would teach his children how to make pasta and even agreed that Sho could tag along.   
Jun probably thought that Sho couldn’t be as bad as the children were so he had decided to teach all three of them together. The other three had to eat what they made afterwards, though, so Nino didn’t know if that was just a ploy to make them all suffer.   
So far there were many sounds of things crashing to the floor and Nino thought that they probably didn’t have any dishes left after this day - but then again this could be a ploy by Jun to get Sho to buy him a new one that he liked. Not that ghastly one they got from Aiba’s grandmother with the flowers and gold trimmings. They weren’t even dishwasher safe!  
There was silence for a moment and as curious as he was Nino slid to the door to peek into the kitchen. Jun was watching the children while they cleaned up the mess on the floor - it seemed that they threw down the cans of cut tomatoes that were supposed to be for the sauce - and his eyes wandered through the kitchen to look for Sho. Nino gasped when he saw Sho very close to cutting his fingers with a knife much too long and sharp for cutting carrots - and why was he holding the carrots so far to the front where the knife was supposed to cut them? Didn’t Jun teach them to cut while making a claw? Oh yes, he had done so. Nino had listened to him pointing out how important it was to the other three.   
Whatever, his gasp got Jun’s attention and he pointed to Sho at the confused look. Jun groaned and turned around.   
“Put the knife down!” he said sharply and glared when Sho stopped cutting but didn’t do as he said. “Now!” Sho did as he told with an unmanly shriek and Nino giggled as he listened to Jun lecturing Sho about the danger of knives and how to use them.  
“Hey leader, it seems we will have delivery, after all,” he mumbled then and Ohno shrugged amused.   
“Got the flyers out already,” he answered without looking up from his sketchpad and Nino smiled amusedly. At least the rabbits of the kids didn’t complain about the uneven cuts of vegetables they got that evening.

 

Prompt: Are you afraid of God?  
Pairing: Ohmiya  
Warning: none

“Oh, a little demon has lost his way it seemed,” Nino heard a playful voice and he turned around sharply. He frowned at the man in front of him and had to shield his eyes a little. He wasn’t yet used to the bright clothes those people up here seemed to like to wear. And why ever did they seem to shine? How did they do it? He asked himself and mustered the man - or to be exact, angel - in front of him. He had a cherubic face with chubby cheeks and a really nice smile even if the corner of the lip seemed to be turned into a little smirk. How could angels smile and smirk at the same time?  
“So? What are you doing here?” the person asked again when he didn’t answer for a time and Nino blinked.   
What? Ah right. “I'm lost,” he mumbled in the end and frowned.  
He was supposed to accompany a few others here to meet with God. But he got a little lost because everything seemed so bright and he had problems to focus on anything. The older demons that were with him didn’t seem to have the same problem though and so he easily lost them when he accidentally took the wrong turn.  
Ohno chuckled and nodded.   
“Looks like it. So where were you supposed to go?” he asked and grinned when the small demon actually pouted at that. How could a creature be that cute?  
“You are supposed to be the nice ones. I was meant to meet God,” he repeated and shivered at that thought.   
“Are you afraid of God?” the angel asked curiously and Nino nodded.   
“Of course. I suppose he hates all of us,” he said and Ohno shrugged.   
“Not really. He thinks you are interesting and you are needed,” he explained and Nino looked at him curiously.  
“Needed?”  
“Of course. For there must be dark and light in everything. And you belong to this world as we do.”  
“Oh,” Nino mumbled and mulled that over. He had never thought of that.  
Ohno stood and took hold of his hand. “He would never hate someone. Especially if they are as cute as you are, little demon. So come on, I will bring you to join with your party, ne? They will be worried.”  
Nino blushed. Nobody had ever called him cute! Demons weren’t supposed to be cute. But he liked to be called like that by the other so he just nodded mutely and let himself be led to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt** : That's my brother, not my boyfriend!  
 **Pairing** : none   
**Warnings** : none

Nino was always all over him and he was so cute. He was squishy and adorable and had the cutest pout Aiba had ever seen.

He loved cuddling with the young boy and Nino loved snuggling up to him whenever he had the time for it. Aiba was also there to comfort him whenever he was sad or had a bad time at school or somewhere else. Aiba just loved the other too much to let him go and wanted to be with him for all his life.

So yes, Nino was everything he loved. He loved going with him on walks while holding hands and they even practised kissing at one point of Nino’s life because the younger wanted to try it out.

But whenever some old lady complimented Nino on having such a great and good looking boyfriend Nino would pout and get upset.

“That’s my brother, not my boyfriend!” he would always answer loudly and hurt Aiba unknowingly because Aiba wished it were different. But even if the younger was just adopted and not his ‘real’ brother by blood he was so very much by growing up side by side and Aiba knew Nino would never feel differently for him.

 

 **Prompt** : We won't be seeing you again, will we?  
 **Pairing** : Ohmiya  
 **Warnings** : Double Nino (inspired by the Hitachi ad years ago XD), aliens

Ohno stood beside Nino on a big field near Tokyo for a while now. They had accompanied somebody who looked just like Nino to it. It had been strange for Nino to find someone who looked just like he the moment he entered their home one night and Ohno’s very confused face when he realised that the person on their sofa probably wasn’t his boyfriend.

As it turned out the other was an alien that just looked a lot like him. Nino could see some variations between them - because he knew himself the best obviously - but for everyone else, they looked like identical twins.

They were everything but that of course and their characters couldn’t be more different. But as the alien had it bad - his space ship broke down it seemed and he was in dire need of help - and Nino couldn’t let someone running around freely who looked just like he did, they decided to help.

So alien-Nino hid mostly in their flat and enjoyed all the comforts they had at home until the spaceship had the energy to be able to fly again.

Today was the day alien-Nino was able to finally fly back home. He missed his family dearly and nearly couldn't wait to be back home.

First Ohno and then Nino hugged the other and Ohno smiled softly at him.

“So this is a goodbye, eh?” he asked and alien-Nino nodded solemnly.

“It is time,” he said and Nino smiled.

“I hope you have a safe travel. It would be nice to hear from you again, but we won’t be seeing you again, will we?”

The other shook his head and smiled sadly. “I don’t think I will be able to find this tiny planet again. It was an emergency landing after all and it is forbidden to look for different lifeforms,” he said sadly and Nino nodded.

He hugged the other again and watched as he entered the spaceship and it slowly disappeared. It felt as if he had just said goodbye to a brother and that hurt.

 

 **Prompt** : Get your hands off of me  
 **Pairing** : Matsumiya  
 **Warnings** : genderswap, fxf

Kazuko was annoyed. She had wanted to have a nice day out with her girlfriend Junko and went shopping with her. Junko loved to shop for new clothes and she was even happier if she managed to talk Kazuko into some clothes she chose for her.

Kazuko wasn’t that big of a fan of going shopping since many things were just too small for her breasts. She was gifted - at least others said so - with quite a big cup and most petite dresses she found cute or would look cute on the rest of her frame didn’t fit there or looked scandalous.

Of course, Kazuko bought some that looked very sexy on her, just because of the looks it got her from Junko but it was annoying that nothing looked really cute on her. She would love that.

Junko could wear everything she wanted. Granted, she didn’t look that cute in anything because her face was too strict for that but she looked classy. Her style was something to be envious about and Kazuko was proud that the younger woman was her girlfriend. She would never change with anybody for anything if Junko just stayed beside her.

So shopping, if not her most favourite thing to do, was fine as long as it was with Junko. But today it was just annoying. They had somehow won a tag-along a few stores over who entered all the stores they did (if they weren’t woman only clothes) and magically leave them the same time they did.

And every damn time this man thought it was okay to touch her slightly. Not so much that it would make a scene or look as if done on purpose but it happened too often now to be on chance.

It was slight touches to her hands or arms when they squeezed through a door or a little touch to her shoulder when he had to move forward and there was little space. To say the least: She was annoyed and frustrated. She hated harassment in any form and this was just over the top.

They just left another store and went to buy some ice cream when she dropped one of her bags and bent down to retrieve it when she felt a little squeeze to her ass.

“What the fuck?” she said loudly and turned around. She held the offending wrist and gave it a hard squeeze. And hard it was. Years of smashing buttons made her having a strong grip.

“Get your hands off of me or I swear I will rip them off. And if I see you following us again I will call the security on you. I am not scared of you. So stop it and promise me to leave. Everybody will believe me whatever I tell them, so it would be the smart thing to do, as well,” she whispered darkly and let his hands go with another harsh tug before turning around and walking back to Junko who watched her a bit curiously.

Kazuko shook her head at the questioning glance at the offender and sat down to finally enjoy her ice cream with her gorgeous girlfriend who would never touch her without permission.

 

 **Prompt** : I didn't mean to offend you.  
 **Pairing** : gen  
 **Warnings** : none

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” the guest said after they finished filming and Aiba glared at him. The others would be shocked to imagine Aiba glaring at somebody if they weren’t so angry at the guest themselves.

What he had said had been more than cruel to Nino and even if Nino had laughed and waved it off they all could sense the hurt that Nino had hid behind his bratty attitude. But they all could see the truth in his eyes. He was hurt and that was even more present when Nino left all of them to go to the restroom as soon as filming was finished.

“Really now? How can you even think that it didn’t offend anyone if you tell him he acts like a woman?” Jun asked icily while Aiba huffed and stormed off to try and get out their sulking band member from the bathroom. They were all really protective of their gamer and this person would never try such a thing again.

“And then making him do all that things. He has enough problems with his back without getting on his knees in front of you,” Sho added and shook his head. “That was not nice. And we were all trying to be polite to you after all.”

Ohno sighed when he looked at the others getting mad he at least got their manager off of him for the time being. He hoped Aiba would succeed to get Nino out of the bathroom soon. They had another episode to film after all and just got a little-prolonged break right now.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” the guest finally said a bit more truthfully and Ohno shook his head when Jun looked like he wanted to yell again.

“It happened. We can’t change it. I would prefer if you don’t say anything like that ever again to someone. They can all act like they want without being ridiculed for it. I would like for you to go now, though. We need the break to rest and change for the next filming. Thank you”, he said and bowed him out. He looked up in time to see their manager escort the man out of the building and sighed deeply when he went to their Green Room. Ohno had to smile when he saw that Nino was currently being cuddled and pampered by the other three. He loved their band.

 

 **Prompt** : Why is the truth so important to you?  
 **Pairing** : gen   
**Warnings** : coming out and non-accepting parents

Sho sighed as he was looking at his friends who were watching him seriously. He tried to avoid their glances and tried focusing on packing up all his stuff. He wanted to be done before his family was back from their respective workplaces and schools.

His friends thankfully promised him to help him to get everything and helped him move into his new flat. The new flat was small and dingy but it was all he could find on such short notice and with the little money he had saved up until now for that. He had hoped that he didn’t have to use it but of course, his fear was coming true.

His parents didn’t accept him how he was. The others had asked him why he wanted to suddenly move out and didn’t believe his story to finally be able to move like he always wanted and that his flat was closer to his university. That part at least was true. He would only need five minutes to the university from there and not 45 minutes like now.

“Why is the truth so important for you?” he finally asked when they were all piled up in Aiba's old beat up car and Jun nudged his shoulder softly.

“Because we care. You are our friend and you are obviously hurt.”

Sho looked down and took a deep breath to calm down. “I told them,” he said only and Jun who sat beside him in the back of the car hugged him tightly.

“Oh Sho,” he said and Sho tried not to cry. He had thought that they would react that way. But he had hoped they would not.

“I’m sorry,” Nino piped from the front who was only allowed to sit in the passenger seat because he got violently ill in the back more often than not. “But your parents are jerks,” he added and Sho chuckled a bit. He was glad for his friends.

He really was, he thought as he hid his face in Jun's neck and cried silently. At least they didn’t let him down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt** : We can't promise you'll be safe  
 **Pairing** : JunxNinoxOhno  
 **Warnings** : none I think?

“You can’t come with us,” Jun said resolutely and Ohno nodded at his side. Nino frowned and glared at both of his lovers. He hated it when both of them thought they could make him do things they decided without asking him beforehand.

Ohno realised that the smaller man was going to explode in Jun’s face, probably. Nino was on edge since he got to know that the both of them were needed in this mission and he was to stay back in the agency and overlook their movements on the screen to help them if needed but more important to delete any of their traces when they were caught.

Jun had told their boss that they won’t go if Nino wasn’t excluded of this mission and Ohno thought that was cruel. Yes, he didn’t want their lover to be with them, even if only in a van a corner away, but he also knew how hard it was to have to stay back and wait for the others to be back.

Nino and Jun often got secret missions where they had to disguise themselves to get all the secrets for their missions and Ohno hated having to stay at home and worry about them. Those missions were not as dangerous as this one, though, so Ohno could fully understand that Nino didn’t want to stay at home.

“Nino, please stay here. You can monitor us from here, can’t you? Let the others come,” he tried to convince him and flinched when Nino glared at him.

“I am not staying here.”

“But we can’t promise you’ll be safe,” Jun said in the end. They couldn’t come when anybody found out that they were hidden in that van and they were vulnerable in that. Almost more so than Ohno and Jun who could hide easier.

“I don’t want or need you to. I trained the same as you. Yes, I sprained my ankle so that I can’t get into that damn factory but my mind is still the same. I can monitor you and help you to disconnect the cameras and alarms. You’ll need me. I am the best in this agency for that and I can’t do as well from here as if I am nearby. You know it. And you are unreasonable to want to keep me safe. I can’t just sit around and wait for you to come back,” Nino protested and glared at both of them.

“And if you make me I will hate you for forever. You won’t even need to come back if you won’t let me come with you,” he added icily and both of them sighed as they looked at each other.

“Okay… Okay, I’ll talk to Johnny-san about it,” Jun said in the end and Ohno hugged the small man again tightly.

“Don’t you dare to get hurt again. Or I personally will tie you up the next time,” Ohno threatened and Nino smirked.

“That will be my pleasure,” he purred and Jun hit his head at those words.

 

 **Prompt** : The timing just isn't right  
 **Pairing** : Sakumiya  
 **Warnings** : a very frustrated Sho

Sho was frustrated. He wanted to share his first kiss with Nino already. But the timing just wasn’t right. They got disrupted by their friends or their parents when they were at home or school or outside, everywhere really.

If they thought they were more or less alone some stranger always destroyed the perfect opportunity. And if they were finally all alone everything was just… not right.

The lighting had to be perfect and Sho would preferably have their first kiss at the sunset, the sunrise or under a starry sky at first. After a few weeks, he thought that a kiss in perfect weather under a blue sunny sky would be nice, too. Or under the cherry blossoms would be a nice thing to do. But there were too many people around to be alone and to achieve a romantic atmosphere.

Sho sighed and tousled his hair a bit annoyed. It had to be possible to create the perfect time at the perfect spot. He didn’t want too much or was it that? Was he really too perfectionist about this all?

But Nino was special after all and he wanted to have a perfect opportunity for this memory.

He sighed again and tried to concentrate on his books in front of him. There was an upcoming test after all and he met with Nino in the library to learn for that one. Nino had a few tests coming, too, so it was the perfect meeting spot for them today. The little tables they could sit at were a big bonus. Nino and Sho met early enough to secure themselves a spot at a table for two in a more or less secluded area.

Nino looked amused at his sighing and frustrated boyfriend and tried not to laugh at his miserable face. Of course, he knew that Sho wanted to kiss him already and had some real cute but impossible thoughts how to make it perfect. Just now he was very cute because he was so frustrated and Nino was sure that it wasn’t because of the maths problems he had in front of him. Nino glanced around for a second before poking Sho in the cheek. When the other turned around to look at him he immediately dived in and kissed him square on the lips. He chuckled at the perplexed and shocked expression on Sho’s face and licked his lips.

“Mhmm… perfect.”

 

 **Prompt** : I'm scared for you  
 **Pairing** : Ohmiya  
 **Warnings** : mention of rumours

I’m fine why shouldn’t I be?” Ohno asked in a tired voice and let himself fall onto their bed - his face deep in the cushions. Nino frowned and sat down beside the older. He rubbed his back and then laid down next to him to hug him and poke him for as long as it took for Ohno to turn around enough to breathe again without Nino having to fear that he would suffocate himself.

“Because you are hurt by such rumours. All the time they hurt you so much and I want to hit all of those that make you sad and hurt.”

“I know it’s not true, the others know it’s not true, you know it’s not true. Most fans don’t care, so why should you?”

“Because I always care. I am always scared for you,” Nino said and smiled softly when Ohno finally looked at him and he rubbed his nose with his own. Ohno went a little cross-eyed because he wanted to look into his eyes and Nino giggled a little.

“I know. But you don’t have to be. She is or was just a friend. We won’t see each other for a while and then the whole rumour will blow over.”

“Are you sure Oh-chan?” Nino asked in a little voice. They all got hurt because of rumours but they all were not as concerned as Ohno usually was by them. Nino didn’t know why but Ohno was a sensitive soul and more things hurt him than people would think.

“Yes, I have you. So I won’t do any stupid and we talked already about it. Everything is fine. I will ignore all the hushed voices about it from now on. I talked about my side of things once and that’s enough. But I need you to believe in me,” he said and hugged him close.

Nino kissed his lips softly and nodded. “I will always believe in you and stay by your side forever."

 

 **Prompt** : I fell down the stairs.  
 **Pairing** : none   
**Warnings** : mention of violence

“What the hell happened to your face?” Jun asked and Nino hissed a little as he shoved him into a hopefully empty room.

“Not so loud. Are you insane?” Nino asked and glared at him.

“And nothing happened. I fell down the stairs yesterday. I was just too dumb to break the fall correctly. So I fell on my face. It is nothing bad,” Nino mumbled a bit nervously and looked around. He didn’t want anyone to hear them.

“Nino…” Jun began and Nino shook his head.

“I don’t want to hear anything. That’s what happened and I don’t care what you think. I just don’t want you to say any things out loud that aren’t true and would be awful,” Nino mumbled and looked at him pleadingly to just let it slide off. He really didn’t want to deal with an overly worried Jun right now. He wouldn’t be able to take it.

Jun glared at him for a while longer. Nino fell down stairs or ran into walls too often in the last few months to believe him any longer. But in the end, he just sighed and sagged in Nino’s hold a little. He couldn’t force him, to tell the truth after all.

And Jun couldn’t help him like that. Not yet. He needed help and he didn’t know where he could get it yet. He would look it up though. Today as soon as he got home or even a minute alone. He would look everything up he needed to know to help Nino.

“Okay. I won’t tell but I won’t hold anyone back either if they don’t believe you,” Jun mumbled and Nino nodded.

“Fair enough. But I have this,” Nino replied and looked into his bag to get a bit of makeup out. “It’s the best to conceal anything,” Nino mumbled as he let Jun go and Jun watched Nino apply the makeup with almost professional movements. It hurt to think how often Nino did that probably at home before going anywhere.

When he was done there was nothing left to see but a little blue spot right at the corner of his eye. But Jun was sure that only people who knew it was there would see it.

“Don’t forget your promise,” Nino warned with a glance back and when Jun nodded helplessly he left in long strides. Jun found him only minutes later draped over Ohno while playing one of his favourite games. Everything was like always again.

 

 **Prompt** : Right behind you.  
 **Pairing** : none  
 **Warnings** : ghosts, dares

A shudder ran over Nino’s back when he entered the supposedly haunted house. He hated dares and he really didn’t know why he did this. It wasn’t that he wanted to be the cool kid around or something like this. He liked being on his own and ignoring most people around him. He had his handheld games from his parents and if he was bored with them (yeah a big joke because of the number of games he could buy for it) he could read books or make music or even try to get ahead of schoolwork. So enough things to do he didn’t need friends for.

So back to now. Why the hell had he agreed to go into this house when it’s dark? Not only was he probably joking stock for the bullies in school for the next few months but his parents would be really mad if they realised that he wasn’t in bed as he should be. Goosebumps appeared on his arms when a cold wind blew around him. It was really cold, too cold for this time in summer. Everything should be freaking humid and hot but inside this house, it was cold and dark and it smelled kind of bad.

He took a deep breath and carefully stepped over some garbage on his way through the rooms. It was said that the kid who died here in a fire years ago still haunted this home. He played with children coming here without them knowing that he was a ghost but didn’t let them go once the games began.

Some people said they could hear cries of scared children deep in the night and that you could see the ghost when you are in his room and ask where he was. That was his destination. The room of the dead boy.

Nino gulped a little when he opened one door after the other and looked at the chaos. Everything looked so strange in the darkness and half destroyed by the fire. In the end, he found the room he thought could have been the room of a child and sat down on the floor. He closed his eyes and took another calming breath.

“I’m here to play! Where are you?” he said in a singsong voice and shuddered once more when it got even colder in the room.

“Right behind you,” a husky boyish voice answered and Nino turned around shocked. He totally forgot about all the warnings to not look at that ghost when his eyes landed on the boy. He was a bit bigger and probably older than he was. His eyes fell on the marks on the arm of the other and then ran up to the painful, scared and lonely eyes. He shuddered once more before blurting out a “Sorry!” and ran from the room and from the house. He couldn’t take that sad look any second longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt** : They were surrounded.   
**Pairing** : none  
 **Warning** : AU-setting

“That doesn’t look good,” Ayber said and the others shot him a semi-friendly glare.

“You don't say,” MJ-II mumbled and Big No just shrugged at those words. He didn’t really care how many enemies there were he had to get through before he was able to get something to eat and drink but he was too lazy to actually talk. He tried to remember how they came into this situation but honestly couldn’t remember.

They were taking a stroll throughout the city and of course the surrounding fields and suddenly all these monsters were crawling around. They didn’t realise fast enough too so now they were surrounded.  
“Does it ever look good?” he asked finally and brandished his arm. A small smirk appeared on the faces of the other two and they shook his head.

“True that,” said MJ-II ironically and with a yell they stormed to the others to get the first hit at them before they could attack.

Surprise attacks were the best after all. It did take them more time than Big No would have liked but in the end, they won with minor injuries and Ayber smiled relieved.

“I’m hungry let’s find something to eat,” Big No said distracted and started to leave the others to get some food into his system.He was sure the others would follow him without too many questions. Food was always good after all.

 

 **Prompt** : That's the dumbest idea that I have ever heard.   
 **Pairing** : Aimiya  
 **Warning** : none

“That’s the dumbest idea I have ever heard,” Nino mumbled as he was standing beside his best - but probably a bit lunatic - friend Aiba. The older decided that their city needed awesome superheroes to go around at night - evening really because they both had a curfew at ten - to rescue and help people and do good things in general.

In fact, Nino didn’t have that much of a problem to do nice things because, yeah, they were nice and made people happy. But it was kind of bothersome too to go around and look who might need help and then realise nobody really does. But okay, Nino could live with accompanying Aiba on those quests because they mostly happened on their way to or from school. So it wasn’t too bothersome and Nino normally got something to drink out of it too. Aiba was generous when Nino did things he didn’t really like after all.

But now Aiba decided that doing that wasn’t enough and that they should be out longer and especially on evenings. And because they would be superheroes they needed outfits and a disguise. Of course. Nino blanched at that idea because he really didn’t like cosplaying anything. Costumes were mostly uncomfortable and embarrassing. It was enough if he had to do that a few times over a year.

“It’s not. All superheroes have capes.”

“Not true,” Nino denied and Aiba shrugged before sighing.

“Okay not all. But they mostly wear spandex,” he argued and Nino had to relent in that point. Many did after all. He watched Aiba wriggling into a too tight trousers and flinched a little as he felt getting hot.

“But I don’t understand why we have to do it. And I swear I won’t wear that,” he added and tried to think of anything else.

“But Kazuuuu~ Please. At least once. Just for me?” Aiba begged and Nino crossed his arms and glared at him. That puppy eyes won’t work on him, not this time. Nino was able to keep strong for a few minutes before with a curse that made Aiba blush he shrugged out of his clothes to get into that damn costume. Damn it all! Why did Aiba always win? That was not fair.

 

 **Prompt** : You have ink on your face.   
**Pairing** : JunxOhnoxNino  
 **Warning** : none

Jun giggled as he looked at Ohno who blinked confusedly at him.

“What is it?” he asked and let himself be led to the sofa to rest beside Jun on it. He sighed and snuggled up to the other. Jun was very huggable in the moment. Jun wore some sweatpants and a loose shirt, his glasses and hasn’t styled himself in any way. Ohno preferred that Jun over every other Jun he could see on the TV. Especially when the younger man was giggling like madly beside him. This side of Jun was just so cute.

“Where have you been?” Jun asked instead of answering and Ohno shrugged.

“With Nino. He was playing games while I drew something and I might have fallen asleep on his bed. But it is so comfortable. And Nino is so comfortable when he is fully concentrated on his games. And he didn’t come out of his room for the last five days,” Ohno mumbled and Jun chuckled a little. Yes, Nino had hidden away in his room to finish that new game he got exactly five days ago. Both knew not to disturb him when he was on one of his gaming marathons.

Ohno was sometimes allowed inside if he didn’t disturb Nino in any way and Nino was always up to cuddling with a sleeping Ohno while he killed monsters on his games. Jun was allowed into his room sometimes with food and drinks if Nino could eat them fast and preferably with one hand. Jun found many recipes to accommodate that kind of needs after he freaked out when Nino refused to eat for almost two days!

“I see. Makes sense he would do something like that. I’m sure your snoring ruined his concentration or something like that,” Jun said with a smile and Ohno blinked.

“What are you talking about after all?” he asked and Jun got up.

“Come on let’s have a bath,” he said and then added as if in afterthought, “and you have ink on your face.”

 

 **Prompt** : I'll do anything that you ask!  
 **Pairing** : Matsumiya  
 **Warning** : none

“Please don’t do that,” Nino whined and tried to hold onto Jun when he began to bag all of his games. Yes, he knew it was his fault. He promised Jun to be punctual and he forgot completely. When he finally remembered and looked at his watch he realised he was already half an hour late because he was too focused on his games and forgot to put on an alarm to remember him to shut the game down in time for his appointment with Jun.

It was his first day off for ages - or so it felt - so he thought about spending it totally with his games. But then Jun came in and made him promise to meet up for lunch or dinner and have a little date, just the two of them. Something they didn’t have time for since a long time ago. And Nino messed up. He hated himself for it, too, so he promised he would take all punishment. But for Jun to actually take away all his games? That was too much.

Nino needed them to relax after a hard day at work. And Jun knew that! And accepted it normally but now he was really mad.

“You broke your promise, Kazu. I can’t take that those are more important to you than me!” Jun answered with a hurt voice and Nino flinched. He shook his head and took the games out of Jun’s hands finally.

“Stop, please. I am sorry that I hurt you. I didn’t want that but I forgot to set an alarm. You know I am bad with remembering and looking at the time,” Nino mumbled and smiled softly when Jun finally stopped. He led him to his bed and sat on it.

“Let’s do something else than that. And you know that I am jealous over your bonsai. You cancelled dates because one of them fell down after all. So you have no reason to complain really. I could hide away all of them too.”

“I’m still mad at you. And that doesn’t make it go away.”

Nino smirked and kissed him before tugging him down and on top of him. “To show you how sorry I am I’ll do anything that you ask,” he purred into his ear and bit into it softly before moaning a bit when Jun pinched his nipple softly and kissing him deeply the same time.

 

 **Prompt** : He wished he'd thought of that  
 **Pairing** : Ohmiya  
 **Warning** : mentions of sex

And they were at it again. Sho groaned with that sound and dropped his head into his cushions. They decided to do a vacation together and because they wanted to get closer they thought to rent a small cottage for only them was a good idea to tighten those friendship bonds. Or so they thought.

Nino and Ohno had told shortly before their vacation that they were together and that they would be happy if the others accepted that. Of course, they all did. Sho was even really happy for them to finally be together. So it was only logical that Nino and Ohno would share a room because why not? They were in love, they were in a relatively new relationship and of course, they wanted to spend time just as the two of them. Even if that were only for the nights.

So everything was good. Jun, Aiba and Sho were all able to get an own room without any sharing needed since the cottage had four nice rooms even if they were kind of small.

The bad thing was though that since the first night Nino and Ohno apparently used this vacation to get to now each other inside out. And that more than once a night and really loudly.

Sho hated that. Not because they were having sex. But it was like listening to his siblings having sex! And that was an image he had never wanted and he really didn’t want to be included like that.

Why were the walls so thin here? He whined a little and hid further into the cushions to hopefully minimise the noise a bit. It took him long to fall asleep even when the others stopped.

To his surprise, the other two weren’t looking like they had any problems the next morning and they didn’t blush at all when talking to Nino and Ohno. Sho wondered if they had even heard anything.

The next evening he realised why Jun and Aiba looked so normal. Sho watched dumbfounded as Aiba took out a pair of earplugs of his toilet bag and nearly face palmed. He wished he’d thought of that. Hopefully, he would find somewhere to buy them tomorrow or he could say goodbye to his sleep for the next week and a half probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That were the last few drabbles I wrote. It was so much fun to write drabbles about the prompts. As I have two bingo cards still (and just realised I only need 500 words or more) to fulfil each prompt I think there might be more in the future. But first I have to finish 'I can see your inner self' and write the gift story for mala XD Afterwards I will look upon all the wish-lists I saved :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated and if you like one drabble especially much and would love to read more from that world tell me and I might try to write it.


End file.
